Hidden Under Smiles (possably adoptable hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: The team leaders Are given information about an organization that has risen, little do they know this organization has been waiting for years. Not to mention one of their own members knows quite a bit anout them. Warnings- child Abuse, possable suicidal thoughts, maybe self harm? , past human experamentation.
1. chapter 1

**God damnit i told my self i wouldnt follow through with this but noooo my obsession with Candela, Blanche , and Spark the precious leader of Team Instinct over powered my will *-*** **I made a lot of this shit up so have fun** **with that.**

 **S** **orry for bad grammer and misspelt words ill try my best to avoid those.** **Warnings are in discription or in author note in biggning of chapers.** **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON GO NOR WILL I EVER**

Running, he needed to keep running, they couldn't catch him.

A small blonde ran as fast as he could not letting the tree branches and roots slow him down.

He could hear their boots, the could hear the thunder and see the lightning.

His small evee that once belonged to his mom was latched on to his orange hoodie, its squeaks of worry where ignored as the boy frantically looked for somewhere to hide.

He had just managed to fit himself and the evee into a large gap within a bush when they came to close for comfort.

"Sparky baby, mommy and daddy wanna bring you home" a tall figure yelled out, a large R printed on his chest "come out ya brat, it was a couple of hits, you'll live" a woman shouted wearing simmilar atire.

The boy now dubbed Spark started to cry, Mommy and Daddy where scary, they hurt him lots and they even hurt Aki.

Spark held on to the evee named Aki trying his best to sooth the fear the both of them felt.

Aki did its best to calm the child by nuselling (sp) up to his chest reminding him they where in hiding and that they had to stay calm.

"Im getting tiered of this, HOUNDOOM GET OUT HERE" the woman yelled throwing a pokeball releasing a demonic (to the child) looking dog. "sniff the brat out, we dont have time for his bullshit" the man muttered as the large Dog like pokemon began his search wich was very difficult in the rain.

Spark let out a light sob from fear making the Houndoom look directly at their hiding spot.

Aki whimpered as it came closer and it barked to tell its trainer where they were.

Spark panicked and tried to run only to be grabbed by his hair.

"for a damn 7 year old you sure can run"

grumbled the man patting the Houndoom on the head, "Reina we should head back to HQ, Boss isnt gonna take 'our son ran away' as an excuse" the woman nodded but anoyance was clear on her face.

Aki clung desprately to Spark as the boy was dragged by his hair, "damn usless pokemon, i raised you from an egg and this is how you treat me"? the woman growled out watching the evee cling to her stupidly

usless son.

 **10 years later...**

 **Spark is 17 Blanche and Candela i made a year older at 18 cause i can**

Spark shot out of bed tears streaming down his face, that nightmare again...

He hated to remember things like that, they dampered his usualy energetic mood.

He sighed running a hand through his horribly disheveled hair, he needed to stop thinking about the past, it was the past for a reason.

He looked over to the clock, 5:30... Oh well he could go on a walk and hatch some pokeggs.

He stood up and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed, "Aki, come on im going on a walk you coming with?" The small jolteon seemed tiered but ready to go as he jumped onto his trainers shoulder.

Spark smiled Aki had been with him through it all ever since Aki had hatched when he was 5.

He grabbed two 5k eggs and put one in his bag (specially desighned for eggs) and one in his arms , hopefully he could relax now.

Spark had been halfway through his walk, the clock hitting 6am when he got the call.

"yo Professor whats up?...oh um yea...Right away, i should be there in 10 minutes i was on a walk anyway" and with that the conversation was over.

Aperantly some strange Pokemon based crimes were going on around town and professor wanted the team leaders to check it out... must be pretty serious if he wants all three , especially him, he wasnt as strong or as smart as Candela or Blanche... He was more comic relief then anything, yea he wasnt compleatly sure why he was even a leader...he wasnt worthy, he was pretty usless when it came down to it.

His depressing thoughts were interupted when Aki licked his cheek, purring sadly as if he could hear Sparks thoughs and was reashuring(sp) him of his worth.

When he got to the lab things seemed a little hectic, quickly making his way to his own lab to drop off the eggs he was carrying not missing the rushing instict members, somthing was definitely wrong.

He made his way to the main lab where Professor Willow did his own work to find Blanche and Candela already there.

"sorry had to drop off some eggs at the Lab" he laughed scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Blanche only rolled their eyes clearly annoyed and Candela just shrugged "better late then never " she yawned cracking her knuckles. "now i hear we have criminals on the loose, who's ass do i get to beat" she said grinning maniacally a dark aura looming around her.

Spark laughed lightly taking a step closer to Blanche who was obvously annoyed.

Professor sighed " throughout the region a group of people have been seen stealing, poaching and abusing pokemon" he paused to show a pictcture obviosly taken on a phone, "they've been seen wearing Black with a large R printed on the front they call them selves-" Spark had frozen the moment the picture was set infront of him "team rocket" he wispered.

 **dont worry already working on the next chapter _**


	2. Zapdos

**Updates 20 mins later cause i can** **also my first update was a train wreck and im hoping to make up for it here...**

The other three ocupents in the room looked to the blonde in shock, "spark do you know this organization...?" asked the professor who seemed to notice the shock and fear in his eyes. "oh um I-I rather n-not talk about it" he stuttered taking a step back and looking away so that the blood colored R was no longer in his sight.

Blanche looked a bit confused "every bit of information would be valid for figuring out their motive...It would be best if you spoke about your experience involving them"

Almost like a trigger had been pulled, images of fists, steel toed boot, knives, needles, and strange machinery had played through his mind, the sounds came second. Gears turning, the sound of pokemon screaming, the sound of people yelling at him, the sound of his own screams.

He shut his eyes quickly and covered his ears with his hands but they wouldnt go away.

He felt Aki paw at him and heard his whines but the images and sounds just wouldnt stop. He heard his name being yelled which only made his mind run wild with memories of the times he ran away.

Aki was growling at them, the other two leaders wheren't sure what was happening but what ever it was Sparks jolteon knew what was going on and didnt want them near.

Professor Willow made his way around his desk and slowly aproached the Jolteon that was only wanting to protect its precious trainer.

Professor put his hands out slowly "we're not going to hurt him we need to help , so he doesnt hurt himself" the other two now became aware of Spark scraching and pulling his hair, he was right Spark was going to end up hurting him self if they didnt intervene soon.

Aki backed off a bit and tried to alert its trainer but it was no use, he was unresponsive.

Professor slowly walked up to Spark who was sitting on the floor still pulling at his hair and scratching at his ears.

"Spark, you're at the Lab with me, Blanche and Candela, you need to calm down you're ok, I promise" Spark looked up slowly his eyes wide and scared, they had never seen him like that. It seemed so wrong to see such a happy person brake down so suddenly.

Blanche looked a little guilty considering they had pushed him to think about somthing he clearly didnt want to think about, but even they couldnt have perdicted how he would react.

The professor slowly lifted a hand only for Spark to flinch and narrow his eyes at the offending hand, it was almost as if he didnt reconize Willow.

A small cry was heard from the Jolteon that was curled up close to the scared leader, it sounded almost aproving and encouraging at the same time, as if Aki was telling him it was safe.

Spark seemed to understand and stoped glaring at the hand.

"sorry...I idnt mean to...ya' know do _that"_

he said in a voice just loud enough to hear, it wasnt like him at all.

Professor Willow smiled gently and slowly moved his hand to rest on the youngest shoulder, pretending not to notice his finching at contact he opened his mouth to speak "Its aliright Spark you dont need to apologize it wasn't your falt at all, you can go take a brake if you want we can do a breifing later".

Spark loked a little sad but nodded making his way out of the office ot go to his own.

The three remaining reasurchers watched the door as if he would walk back in and explain what had happen.

Candela looked worried as she looked at the jolteon who had for some reason stayed. "Aki? why didnt you go with Spark?"

the pokemon yiped before jumping up on the desk where the pictures were and growled as if they were actually in the room.

The three looked confused, Blanche decided to speak next, "So their obviously dangerous...but what are their motives.."

the small pokemon yiped again jumping onto the back of the professors chair and rolling to the back wall where the team banners were kept.

He pointed a paw to the team instinct banner, making small sparks of electricity.

"Team instict...Spark and ..." " ZAPDOS" Candela shouted out the last part befor Blanche could finish.

"but why only Zapdos..." she wispered, Blanche sighed again annoyed " isnt it obvious? its known that Zapdos is considered the strongest of the Titans"

Candela looked shocked "wait _seriosly,_ the _thunder chicken_ is the strongest"? The professor laughed lightly, "yes well, compared to the legendaries types and moves that they can learn, statistics show that Zapdos is the strongest of the three".

The three leaders each had a bond with their ledgendary representatives, but sparks alwase seemed so much diffrent even stronger, it was almost like he could comunicate with it, it was almost like they shared a mind.

Spark had never told them how he meet Zapdos despite him knowing how they met theirs, but now they were all sure it had somthing to do with this 'Team rocket'.

 **With.spark**

Spark knew why Aki had stayed back, he was probably giving them hints to team rockets motives,

He remebered it clearly, he had just turned 7 and the lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the HQ. He always found comfort in these kinds of storms, he heard it as a type of music. The rain dripping a rhythm onto the small glass widow of his room, the wind shaking the leaves to create the white noise, thunder was the corus, and lightning was the camras flashing and the lights that made the show all the more amazing.

He loved storms.

He remebered sneaking out and standing in the rain hoping he wouldnt be caught by his parents, he remembered the flash of lightning brighter then the rest, the thunder that boomed through the forest as if a thousand drums where hit at once.

Something was calling to him.

His younger self had ran as fast as he would when he attempted to run away, but this time he had a place he wanted to go, he saw a tree lit on fire from being struck with lightning.

He had reconized the tree from the last time he had ran away, his mother had gotten so angry she tied him up and left him there until he had 'learned his lesson'.

The only diffrence (other then the fire) was a large yellow and black bird with a spikey feathered body.

He had known that bird, he knew just about everything there was to know about it.

His mother and father had pounded the knowledge into his head, this bird was Zapdos.

The ledgendary that was sending HQ onto a frenzy, the very pokemon that could make a storm and controle it at will.

That pokemon had just sat infront of him, looking him straight int he eye as if it was challanging him.

He of course stepped forward, the pokemon didnt react as he stepped closer and closer.

He was only an arms length away, "why have you shown your self to me..." he had asked not wanting to touch the bird and risk it becoming angry with him.

The pokemon crooned moving its head to rest its long sharp beak on his head. it suprized him at first until he heard the comforting coos coming from the mighty bird.

He didnt believe it at first but the bird seemed to want to comfort him.

It was starge that the mighty pokemon would care for someone as insignificant as himself...

That was only the first time he meet Zapdos, everyonce in awhile the bird would meet him and play with him, it was fun and he enjoyed those times away from the beatings and work that his parents forced him to do.

Eventualy they found out.

His parents noticed him leaving every few nights and asighned a pokemon to stalk him.

Thats when Zapdos gave him that mark.

His parents had been so angry that he didnt tell him that they beat him untill his heart nearly stopped.

Zapdos saved him.

His parents had thrown him out into the woods playing a game of chance that he would survive, Aki had snuck out to try to keep him alive but it wasnt doing much...

That's when Zapdos had apeared ,

it landed close to him motioning for Aki to move away.

The evee did as told and the Titan leand down the end of its beak touching the area near his heart, soon enough he felt the schock of electricity coursong through his body.

His heart didnt stop but new marks apeared on his body, scars resembling lightning made its way from his chest to his hand, wrapping a round his arm in an intricate display.

Hid parents called it a bond mark , it was a blessing and a curse...

A blessing because his parents couldnt try to kill him anymore, and a curse because thats when the experiments started ...

Spark fell asleep from the emotional stress he had added to his body just thinking about how this all had started.

That was fine of course, he needed it.

 **Some insight on Sparks past and how ne met Zapdos! Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Work and new friends

soooooo

hi

reviews give me power *-*

id love to hear any ideas any of you have for characters or for a story line.

0

i honestly started this based off of a weird dream.

0

also my dog died and im depressed sooo possiblydepressing chapter idk maybe.

0

My friend said Aki is the equivalent of a service dog i agreethanks and enjoy

0000

~Ray~_

00000

Spark awoke with a start, Aki was sitting patiently with his paw on Sparks forehead.

A light purr like sound from the pokémons throat asured him nothing was wrong.

The yellow pokémon the proceeded to pull at its trainers sleeves urging him to follow.

"okay, okay Aki Im getting up"

While he stood he looked around the room noticing the clock, it was 5pm...

He had slept for the intire day, he must haave been more exausted then he thought.

Just as he reached to his desk so he could gather paper work for home he noticed a sticky note telling him the meeting will continue in two days, and then the door burst open.

"LEADER SIR, THERES AN EMERGENCY"

The young Instinct member rambled on in a panic, her eyes teary and arms flailing.

"woah, calm down what happened"

"w-we had a Luxio brought in from a pokemon bust, and- and he went berzerk We can't control him"!

Spark immediately jumped into action, this wasnt uncommon, Instinct was the team that focused on pokeggs and breeding, but they also specialized in behaviors and the medical aspect and in a way they were called pokemon whiperers.

When he got into the lab a few Valor members had their pokemon out keeping the Luxio from damaging any equiptment.

Luckily the instinct members warned them not to start a fight, it would only anger it more.

(litteraly watched ceaser the dog whispering dude for this )

Spark slowly walked into the inner circle of teams, his hands motioning to back away, them all doing so hesitantly.

His arms infront of him open palmed as he slowly walked twords the frightened pokemon.

Whenever the Luxio growled he would pause until it stoped, and then proceeded to move forward keeping eye contact the entire time.

he stood three feet away when he shuffled closer, just enough to touch the tip of its nose, the pokemons growling increased louder then before, when Spark reached its hand out not touching it, his hand lay flat open palmed and facing the ceiling.

The Luxio's growling lowered in volume before it took a hesitant sniff.

Unfortunately a Valor member sqeaked in suprise when her pokemon jumped on her shoulder, startling the Luxio.

Luckily it didnt shock him, unfortunately it did bite him.

Spark barely flinched to their suprise, he just smiled and used his other hand pet is head gentaly until it realeased its grip on his now bleeding hand.

The Luxio seemed sad, guilty in a way.

Spark smiled at that and slowly retracted his injured hand, but not the one petting it.

" Valor members please return to your team building, Instict, were there any more pokemon from that shipment?,

Also, might need a bandaid"

Everyone sweatdropped, he would need more then a bandaid.

As Valor members left Spark distracted the Luxio from the comotion by motioning it to come closer.

The leader now sittiong on the floor with a purring Luxio in his lap and bandaged hand looked to his team.

"um, there was a few other electric types and a umbreon..the umbreon seems to be in a depressed state, she hasn't eaten any food and refuses to use a ball, she also seems stressed and is paceing in her enclosure. The other electric types were easily handled though an electrobuzz zapped Kia, twice"

Kia, a newer member laughed slightly before backing away slowly and running for what Spark asumed was her desk.

"show me the Umbreon, ill see if i can figure her out"

He motioned for Aki who had stayed back as to not agitate the other pokemon to follow, the Luxio tailing behind as the older team member lead him to a large enclosure, some were boxed off for the ones that had to be kept seprate, others roamed in the outdoor like replicated habitats.

The umbreon had a medium sized dark cave with a large patch of grass outside of it, there she was pacing in away that lead Spark to think anxiety, somthing he had done simmilar to the Pokemon.

He opened the gate that kept the pokemon in and left his pokemon outside, much to Luxios dissapointment.

He simply sat at the door and watched her.

She eventualy became curious as to why this trainer was simply watching her, others tried to get her to eat, play, or drink,

this one just sat there.

Spark smiled as the Umbreon stopped pacing, it slowly walked twords him her head heald high in domanince and power, but her stance held suspicion and fear.

He didnt move he let her come to him, she slowly came close enought for him to touch, but he didnt.

He motioned her to come closer, not giving any intent that he would grab her, she obeyed.

He held out his hand in a similar way he did for Luxio, but this time he didny get bit.

He talked.

"you know, your worrying some of my team.mates, you really should eat, it wil make you feel better, and sleep will help too, but i understand if you dont want to, i get that way sometimes"

She liked this human, he was more understanding, he didnt touch her when she obviously was against contact, he didnt force her to eat or sleep though he implied that she should.

She nusseled Sparks hand, a happy purr escaping, his hand slowly moving to pet her, she didnt growl so he continued.

"how about this, if you dont like it here you can come home with me, Luxio, and Aki.We can all hang out, like a sleep over"

She liked how the Yellow human joked, it sounded fun, and it sounded better then being here.

She slowly walked over to the door he was sitting infront of, she wanted to leave.

Spark smiled and stood "im gonna have to pick you up Luxio might get excited"

she nodded and didnt fight when he placed her in his arms, it was warm here, she liked it.

00000

home

00000

Spark disnt get home until 1:25 am, but he had slept the whole day so it wasnt too bad. (actualy the time i wrote this section)

accompanied by an excitable Luxio, an Anxiety ridden Umbreon, and his ever faithful jolteon he managed to make through the day some how.

He yawned as he made his way to the bed, "you can either sleep on the bed, on a pillow or on the couch" he anounced, Luxio and Aki both opted for the bed while umbreon look the pokemon bed by the window sill.

Spark didnt care, he was tiered.

And with that he was out.

00000

 _he was alone again, it was quiet, no noise, not even of the trees he could obviously see blowing in the wind._

0

 **SpARk** ~

0

 _The booming voice came with static and lightning, tears quickly forming, he knew that voice, that bastard, fear was mixed with rage and disgust._

0

 **YoU CaNT hIdE FOreVEr**

0

 _He'd done well so far, so why should they know where he is all of a sudden._

0

 **wE KnOW wHeRE yOU ARe**

0

 _He doubted that, the last he had seen them was in a diffrent region._

0

 ** _SILly bOy ThiNKs hE caN HiDe_**

0

 _He knew that voice too, Dad_

0

StUPid UsELesS BOy aS UsUal

0

 _mom_

0

 **sParKy wE wIlL fInD YoU**

0

 _The Director..._

0

 _He_ _screamed_

0000

He sat up quickly waking both Aki and Luxio, though Umbreon seemed to be awake already.

"s-sorry guys, j-j-just a night mare"

Aki whined and pawed at his chest, Sparks rapid heart beat was worrying, but Spark assured all three he was fine.

He looked over to the clock, 2am.

Another sleepless night it seems.

0000000000

 **ok its 2 am right now for me sooo yep.**

 **this is more of a character building chapter**

 **showing what he does and another side to him other then an excited bean.**

 **we should remember hes a scientist that is the leader of team Instinct.**

 **Ray**


	4. Informant

**i need more fanfiction for Spark ;-;**

000

0000000

 **i cant find any that i havent already read that arent super shippy or crap like that.** **ugh its so anoying.**

000

 **Like seriously i need ANGST its what i live for .**

0000

 **anyway sorry for bad grammer last chap like holy crap, ill fix it** later. **also its 2am rn and im sad soooo.** **here.**

 **000000000000**

The forsaken day had come, it was time for the meeting.

For the past two days he had been avoiding his fellow leaders making sure to only apear when nesasary.

He felt sick, he wasnt sure he could go through with it, but he had to be there, he knew most about pokemon behavior and could give important insite to the situation.

'its for the pokemon remember, you can help those pokemon and their trainers'

Spark took deep breaths as he walked the hallway, Aki on his shoulder Gold the now named umbreon in his arms, and Kai the Luxio following trotting happily behind him.

He felt like he had body gaurds with them around, Gold hated when others got to close, Aki looked around for possable danger the entire time while Kai would march next to him and give everyone the evil eye.

Luckily he reached the meeting room before either percived someone as a threat.

When he walked in he was suprised to see he was the first to arrive, other then the professor himself.

"oh Spark, good your early! I needed to speak to you seaprately anyway.

I wanted to let you know that if any point you become uncomfortable you could tell us, though we would prefer you tell us _why_ we wont force you"

The professor smiled, and Spark frowned before grinning back.

He really didnt want to tell them but he may have to.

Mostlikely they're after Zapdos again, and would most likely come after him.

They also knew him pretty well, he was born within their main HQ.

Before his thoughts could continue Blanche walked in a look of shock crossing their face for a moment at the sight of Spark.

He couldnt Blame them, never was he ever early, unless forced.

Gold growled lightly, not used to Blanches colder personality, Mystic members where a rarity at the labs only coming once or twice a week, but valors were there every two days to have there pokemon healed.

Kai sat close to Sparks feet his eyes only moving from Blanche When Candela burst through the door.

Gold and Kai jumped slightly and became lazer focused on her, candela of course just smiled and laughed.

"Well lets get this show on the road!! What we got first prof"

Willow laughed quietly as he placed photos on his desk for them to see.

"We will be re discussing last meetings topic, This is team rocket, each member is trained in both physical combat and pokemon combat, though we've noticed grunts are signifigantly more skittish so they rarely attempt to engage in physical fights, we havent had contact with many other members other then grunts but from information we can assume with 80% accuracy that they have a higharchy of sorts."

Blanche thought for a moment, "so they have their lower members, grunts, then other branches? possibly based off on how long they have been involved?"

The discused for another moment, Spark was fine, well sorta, he refused to look at the pictures.

But he was listening into the conversation, they were getting close, but they were still wrong.

"The Director"

Everyone seemed to freeze when he spoke,

"the what" Candela asked looking at him like he grew another head.

0 0

(i made some stuff up cause im tiered)

0 0

Spark begrudgingly looked at the photos his mind screaming at him not to,

"these are the grunts, lowest, weakest, least intelligent, expendable" he pointed to an odly dressed one they couldn't place,

Unconsciously he hugged Gold a little tighter. Aki nuzzling his cheek encuraging him to continue as kai purred.

" lower grade scientist, not trusted with important information, smart, weak, expendable. Captains, stronger, more pokemon, still expendable. Scientist, intelligent, weak, possibly expendable.

Executive, intelligent, trusted, powerful, unexpendable."

He took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Director, unquestionable authority, disobedience with not be tolerated, those who disobey shall not be exempt from punishment no matter the position. "

He had it memorized, they had forced him to reapeat it as the beat him, when they did their tests.

It was a mantra that haunted him in his dreams.

He haddent noticed but he was still staring at the photos.

He didnt notice until Kai, aki and gold started nudging and poking at him.

After he came out of the dazed he noticed the worried stares from the others in the room, including his own pokemon.

"sorry! Zoned out"

Candela spoke first "how did you know that ?"

Blanche was about to speak, obviosly somthing that would make Spark uncomfortable but the professor spoke first.

"Thank you spark, anthing else?"

Spark waited for a moment, he almost felt scared that if he spoke it would trigger another attack, "They're from the Kanto region, they were well known for poaching and using pokemon for experiments and sometimes even the ocasional human"

He stopped, he couldnt keep going, his head was starting to spin, his stomach began to twist.

No

no

no

no-

He needed to leave.

Candela was blocking the door, the window was locked , he couldnt escape, there is no escape.

 **tHeRE iS No EsCApE**

He couldnt _Breath..._

He felt his hands clawing at his throat.

 _Escape, Breath, Run, Please, please..._

 _Im sorry..._

 _Please..._

Everything went black.

00000000000000

 **wanted to end it here buuuut nah ill give you some more, i might not update for a while so theres that**

 **00000000000000**

When Spark woke up his head was pounding and his body felt weak.

Where was he?

He was in the meeting, he told them information an- and he had a panic attack and pased out.

Damn it.

He looked around the infirmary slowly not to adgitate his headache, Aki sat asleep at the foot of the cot, Kai was Sleeping on a chair and Gold was standing by the door.

"Gold, could you get someone for me?"

The small Umbreon crooned before going out the door (i imagine it having like a pokédoor or somthing)

She came back with the professor, Blanche, and Candela.

uh oh.

Candela was first to speak, or yell.

"SPARK WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SPOUT OUT ALL THAT INFORMATION AND THEN PASS OUT???! WHATS GOING ON?!?!?!"

Blanche seemed to sigh "Candela please calm down, i too would like yo know what happened, but the proffeser made it clear we are not to force out any information"

Candela of course pouted and crossed her arms glarong at Blanche as she walked closer.

"But spark I must ask why you passed out"

Spark sighed he knew he would have to explain somthing, this was a bit easier then explaining the information.

"it was a panic attack, well and a bit of claustrophobia...it started as panic and my mind went imediately too 'i need to escape, get out now' and Candela was at the door and the windows were locked, so i kinda felt like I couldnt breath? I dont know its kinda hard to explain"

Candela was confused, while Blanche looked thoughtful, the professor only seemed to watch from a distance his expressions changing from time to time.

"It makes sense for the reaction then"

Everyone looked to the professor, Blanche and Candela waiting for an explanation.

"Last meeting he showed... _discomfort,_ twords the topic of Team Rocket, Telling us all that information, it only makes sense he had such a strong reaction."

The others nodded, "well, Spark you hit your head pretty hard, so we'll leave you to get some rest, the doctor told us you were also experiancing fatigue."

Candela and Blanche gave him a stern look before they were both pushed put of the room by the professor.

Atleast he got that over with.

Blanche is smart, they'll figure out somthing eventualy, and Candela, candela acts like shes all brawn but shes pretty smart when it comes to it, hopefuly her emotions will over power he obsevation skills as they do when she gets worked up.

He looked down at his arms, he's used that trick too many times.

There are alot of things they didnt need to know about.

He would keep them from knowing.

But for now he wanted to sleep, he haddnt gotten alot of that.

000000000000000000000

 **HAHAHA**

 **im sorry my precious bean, i love you but i also love torturing you -**


	5. Nightmares (short)

**hehehe the abbreviation for this fic is Hus and my phone keeps putting it as Husband and I cant stop laughing XD** **ANY WAY**

000000000000

 ** _WARNINGS_** : past mentions of self harm, and more child Abuse/neglect and pokemon abuse.

000

SORRY IN ADVANCE

000

 **i love your reveiws they make me really happy ;-;** **000** **also why do we like this dark shit, idek but im still gonna write it.**

 **000000000**

It was dark, he couldnt see...he felt eyes watch him from all angles.

where was he?

why couldnt he remember anything.

 _Spark_

0000

Thats his name.. But who was that? someone was calling him..

0000

They sounded kind, their voice ruff but caring.

0000

 _I can protect you._

0000

It sounded firmiliar, where had he heard it before.

0000

 _Find me Spark, I can keep you safe._

0000

The sound of static quickly assaulted his ears, his heart beatting so loud he could hear _i_ _t.._

0000

 ** _YOu CAnT hIDE SParK~_**

0000

Tears were in his eyes, the static was getting louder and louder.

"please please, stop, please"

 _SPARK_

00000

The voice was diffrent, it was loud and strong, barely braking through the white noise.

 _SPARK?! wake up, come on._

0000

He had to wake up?

hadnt he already been awake?

there was a hand on his shoulder, it hurt.

0000000000

Blanche, the professor and Candela had all been taking shifts watching over Spark in his sleep.

He had a minor concussion and had to be monitored incase somthing happened.

of course something had to happen while Candela, the only one without any medical knowledge was on watch.

First it was just movement, him rolling over or shifting, then he started mumbling.

It wasnt conserning, until she heard what he was saying.

"please, please, stop please"

He started to react voilently, shifting and turning, tears cascaded down his cheeks.

She had noooo fucking clue what to do.

Wake him up seemed obvious.

"spark? ...spark!...?"

No responce.

Somthing is wrong.

" SPARK?!, COMON WAKE UP BUDDY"

"Spark!! come on, you're fine come on "

He was flailing, his arms lashing out to fight an invisable enemy, tears contined to come down his face like a water fall and whimpers of fear escaping his throat.

"n-no im sorry, didn' mean to, I wont run anymore, im' sorry please, NO NO IT HURTS, PLEASE"

Suddenly he was yelling out, his arms hitting Candela.

She had to do somthing.

"shit, hang on Spark, please"

She ran out of the room shouting.

00000000000000000

 **WARNINGS, IM SO SORRY BUT I DID THIS.**

 **SELF HARM (PAST)**

 **SUICIDAL THOUGHTS (KINDA PAST KINDA NOT)**

 **ABUSE OF POKEMON AND CHILDREN.**

00000000000000000

Spark cried and screamed, he felt like he was 7 again.

His mother yelling and screaming while she kicked and hit him, his father throwing his failed experiments at him and blaming him for his failure.

He remebered them doing the same to their pokemon, how they treated him and them as objects that were disposable, because to them, thats what they were.

The organization thats what he was.

An free subject to their inhumanly torturous experimentation.

It hurt, he wouldnt lie, it haunted him.

It never left his mind.

He still had scars along his body, most from his experience with his parents organization, others made from his broken mind.

He hated being weak, and they made him hate himself with every hit, ever new injury, all of the scars only proving their point.

He had wanted to die, but that would make him weak.

His self inflicted scars showing how little control he had, he wanted to controle somthing.

Anything.

And if that thing was his own death?

So be it.

If all he could controle was his own ending, then he would.

No one would miss him, right?

Mom and Dad would think it a gift, the organization would simply move on to a new subject, he was sure no one would care.

 _Spark?!, Wake up!_

who was that?...

 _Candela! get the-..._ _Wait where is-..._ _what-...for...not now?!_ They sounded scared, why?

Who were they, he felt like he should know.

Spark looked up as he felt a warmth on his arms.

The darkness around him became grey,

then all faded into white...

00000000

 **uuugghhhhhh i am tiered, i pulled this one outta no where to be honest.** **Had a weird dream and incorperated into this.** **so here** **injoy my angst shit.**

 **SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM GETTING WRITERS BLOCK ILL TRY MY BEST**


End file.
